Bright Side of the Moon
by CauldronCakes715
Summary: Sirius loves Remus. He bangs girls because he tries to get the same satisfaction he'd get as if it were Remus. When he finally attacks Remus, Remus admits his feelings for Sirius as well. All is going great until James walks into the picture. Sirius/Remus/James!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there readers! I would first off like to thank you for reading this because I know that Harry Potter gets many stories submitted, but only a few get read. This is a Remus/Sirius fanfiction, so make sure this is what you want to read before you read it ;) Also, reviews are much appreciated. I love to hear what my readers have to say on how to make this better. Anyways, Mischief Managed! Enjoy~!**

"Sirius!" Said an angry voice. Sirius looked innocently towards the doorway. "Again? In case your stupid self hasn't forgotten, this dorm does belong to other people, not just you!"

Remus Lupin stood in the door of the Gryffindor dormitory, glaring at a naked Sirius. A girl with blonde hair sat beside him, red-faced and holding the blankets around her.

"I think I should go now. Bye Sirius," the girl said as she stood up with the blankets still around her. She quickly grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to get dressed. After the door closed, Remus walked farther into the room, closing the door behind him.

"This is the fifth time this week. The fifth! Not to mention the other two times when James walked in on you and some slutty whore!"

"Shh! She is still in here you know," Sirius muttered darkly.

"I don't care! Stop bringing girls in here all the time! They aren't even supposed to be up here!"

"And? I do a lot of things I'm not supposed to do," Sirius smirked at his friend. "You know that, Moony."

"I also know that I'm about to do a hell of a lot worse to you than what you and James did to Severus last week with that stinging hex," Remus snapped.

Right then the door opened, and the blonde girl emerged, now fully dressed. Looking at her feet, she stalked out of the room. By the look on her face, Remus could tell that she'd heard every word he had said. _Good, _he thought. _Maybe now her and her stupid friends will know to stay away from my Sirius. _Remus paused, slowly processing what he had just thought. Had he just called Sirius _his_?

_At least I didn't say it out loud. Dammit, Sirius Black is your best friend, nothing more. I love him. Shut up! _

"Er, Moony?"

Remus's head snapped up. How long had he been standing there? He hadn't even realized that he had completely zoned out, as he often did.

"What, Padfoot?" Remus asked, the girl now momentarily forgotten.

"Will you help me?"

"Ugh, yes you can copy my homework, but if you get caught for cheating, leave my name out of it."

"Really!? Thanks, but that wasn't what I was going to ask for."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Then what is it? I have to study Sirius, so make it fast." Sirius gave Remus a knowing smile, but it was somehow… different.

"I need help hooking up with someone," Sirius said.

"You get plenty of girls though, so what's so special about this one?"

"Oh, he's pretty special to me," Sirius said with a lustful glint in his eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: GUYS! So, yeah. I need your opinion! Should I make this a Sirius/Remus/James Fanfic? O.o Cause I kind of left off at the ending. I'm not sure if I should toss James in there with them or just have them confess that they love each other. What do you think? **

"He? Sirius, I didn't know you swung that way," said Remus, turning bright red.

"I only do in this case," Sirius smirked as he strutted closer to Remus, making Remus back up against the door. Sirius closed the space between them, putting his hands on either side of Remus.

"What the hell are you d-doing?" Remus asked. He tried to look angry, but it wasn't working well.

"Do you have to ask?"

Sirius leaned forward until his lips were pressed lightly against Remus's. When he didn't get a reaction, he continued moving his mouth along Remus's, tasting his sweet lips. Remus suddenly shoved Sirius away.

"How do I know that this isn't just another one of your games? Is that what you're aiming for? To fuck me and then toss me aside like all of the other girls? Sorry, I don't play that game, Sirius Black, so you'll have to find someone else to play with you," Remus turned to leave, but before he could, Sirius grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, Moony, that isn't what this is. Why would I do that to my best friend? You know I'm not that bad."

Remus hesitated. Should he stay or go? He looked back at his friend who had eyes that begged him to stay. Dammit, he'd gotten good at that puppy face. Remus sighed in defeat. Why was he so bad at winning arguments? He turned and closed the door again, waiting to see what Sirius's next move would be.

Sirius's face broke out in a grin and the next moves happened so fast, you'd need to rewind it to make sure that's what really happened. Sirius pinned Remus up against a wall, biting at his neck. This caused small gasps and moans to come from Remus. He knew Sirius was good, but he'd never imagined what it was like to be the one doing it with him.

Sirius left a trail of kisses along Remus's collar bone. He then unbuttoned Remus's shirt with his teeth. Sirius tossed Remus onto the bed, crawling on top of him and straddling his waist. He rubbed their erections together, letting a moan escape from both of their mouths.

Remus sat up enough to undo the zipper and button of Sirius's pants. He tugged at them, trying to get them off, but Sirius grabbed his hands.

"Not so fast, Moony," Sirius whispered. He reached down and pulled Remus's pants and boxers all the way off, revealing his erection. Sirius stroked his cock which made moans erupt from Remus. He thrusted his hips up into Sirius's hand, wanting more. Sirius leaned down and took Remus's erection into his mouth. He sucked at the head and worked his way down the shaft, taking more and more of him in. Remus moaned loudly, entwining his fingers in Sirius's hair. Right when he was about to come down Sirius's throat, Sirius stopped. He took his own pants off, smothered on some lube, and slid into Remus's tight ass. Remus gripped the sheets tightly, silently begging for the pain to subside. Sirius began moving back and forth slowly. Then, he picked up speed as he opened Remus up. The pain finally left and a new kind of pleasure flowed through Remus's veins. A kind of pleasure that Remus knew he would crave for. Sirius moved faster and harder. He was soon slamming as hard as he could into Remus, who moaned and begged for more.

Remus finally came on his own stomach as he screamed Padfoot's name. Sirius came close behind, filling Remus up with his hot cum. He licked Remus's cum off of his chest and kissed Remus.

Not two seconds later, James walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bloody hell! Uh, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" James asked sarcastically.

"Actually, you kind of were, mate," Sirius said as he threw a smirk at James.

"What, did you finally get tired of banging girls? Decided to try something new? Merlin's beard, Padfoot! You didn't have to attack our best friend!"

"Attacking him? Please, James, he wanted this just as much as I did," Sirius shot back.

Remus just laid there under Sirius with his eyes wide with shock. His body felt numb. He knew he should move, but he couldn't bring himself to. It was like he'd completely forgotten how to move his limbs.

"Remus!" someone's voice snapped Remus out of his trance. It was James.

"Ye-Yeah?" Remus asked nervously. He hasted fighting with his friends, and this was something he definitely did not want to get in the middle of. Or maybe it was.. If he was in between James and Sirius…

_Dammit, Moony! Stop thinking like that! _Remus thought as his cheeks flushed a bright pink color. He didn't know what was happening. Only just that morning he'd been laughing and joking around with James and Peter and Sirius, but now it was like he had different feelings for James and Sirius. What had Sirius done to him? He'd somehow opened him up and made him feel in a way he had never felt before. It was all so good and so confusing at the same time.

"Remus, what exactly happened?" James demanded.

"Well, uh, y-you see-"

"God James, you're scaring him! He didn't do anything wrong. And what, you don't believe me?!" Sirius snapped.

"To be honest, Padfoot, I stopped believing you when you put itching powder in my underwear last summer and blamed it on Peter. So no, I don't believe you," James said flatly.

"He's telling the truth," Remus said quietly. "It's true. I love him and he loves me."

James stared at Remus for a few moments as if he'd spoken a foreign language. Finally shaking his head, James put on a small smile and said, "Well, I guess you never know what to expect when it comes to love. Like my beloved Lily! God, she so has it out for me," James grinned.

"Give me a break, Prongs. She practically killed you with those hexes earlier," Sirius said as he rolled his eyes as his best friend. "But you know, James," Sirius continued. He had a dark glint in his eyes. "You could always come join me and Remus."

James whole face turned red. He was completely taken aback.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered. "I couldn't p-possibly- I mean I don't th-think I could-"

"Nonsense! Course you can, buddy. That is, if you have the guts to. Beside I don't think Remus minds much, do you Moony?" Moony smiled and shook his head.

Finally, James spoke up, "Alright Black, I'll join your little love triangle."

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's short! But I promise there will be some more action in the next chapter with these three gorgeous boys ;D**

** Anyways, I gots to go for now, so goodnight my lovelies! Thank you for the favorites and reviews! **

**I love you all :D **


End file.
